Cadencia Pasional
by Candance17
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un deseo se queda ahogado muy adentro de ti? bueno, el arrogante y altivo Malfoy cuando quiere algo lo obtiene.... reviews!


"Grito demasiado…."

Ese fue el único pensamiento que tuvo aquel chico después de levantarse de su cama, se puso serenamente su camisa, la arremangó, su ropa interior al fin cubrió su cuerpo después de dos horas y finalmente utilizó su pantalón.

Fue de esa manera que el joven de cabellos extremadamente rubios, tal vez casi plateados, se sentó en aquel sofá rojo que tanto odiaba mientras veía a la joven que descansaba boca abajo en su lecho. Aquel chico era elegante y desenfrenadamente sensual: su piel blanca siempre pareciese una invitación hacia un encuentro más íntimo y sus labios delgados, sobresalientes entre el albor de su tez, no eran más que la muestra de un fuego aun más sensual, inexplicable y avasallador que encerraba dentro de sí.

"Deberé de cambiar las sabanas… ¡demonios!, esta chica sudó demasiado… va a oler muy mal mañana"

La arrogancia que emitían sus ojos azules era muy bien conocida por todos sus allegados, su mirada se decía que desnudaba, se murmuraba que una de ellas desarmaba a cualquiera o de igual manera podía liquidarlos. Así había sido aquel rubio en toda su vida ¿Por qué cambiar su forma de ser con esa chica?, ¿Qué mas daba la petulancia con que la viera? De esta manera Draco Malfoy no disimulo su descaro hacia la joven; ahí sentado en el sillón carmesí con su cigarrillo en mano no reparo en juzgarla:

"Sus pechos son enormes, perecen los de una cualquiera… debe de estar loca… se debe de broncear menos ¡esta naranja! y su cabello parece de paja, además, no hizo mas que hablar de las maravillas que hace un buen lápiz labial, ¡carajo! no solo su cabello es de paja, su cerebro lo es también. Al menos pude llevármela a la cama antes de que hablara de las sombras para los ojos… bueno, debo de reconocer que un punto a su favor es que: ¡es bastante obediente!"

De esta manera la modelo Michelle Dawson era calificada por Malfoy con lo que el llamaba un:

"Debí de haber estado bastante ebrio anoche"

La alarma sonó, eran las 5 de la mañana y el rubio no tenia sueño aun, así que después de haber terminado cuatro cigarrillos sabor menta, uno clásico y dos sabor clavo dejó su asiento inquisidor y se dispuso a poner algo de Paganini, sabia que su música lejos de ser tranquilizante lo aturdía un poco; pero que mas daba, un loco podía entender a otro loco.

-Apaga ese aparato amor y ven a descansar conmigo, tengo que dormir al menos ocho horas sino estaré muy hinchada mañana…

-¡Que demonios…- intento reprochar el ojiazul a la pelirroja desnuda mas entendió que lo mejor era subir el volumen a la recopilación del magnifico violinista y dejar a aquella don nadie perderse entre su nada…

Draco se alejo de su vacía conquista y de su mini venganza para ponerle como de costumbre algo de humedad a sus ojos, de esta manera, como lo hacia diario se acercó a su ventana y sin importarle lo hermoso de la noche o lo brillante de las estrellas la recordaba. En su mente había una serie de imágenes, voces y olores; en su cabeza observaba una cintura hipnótica y unos senos perfectos, una piel terciopelo, unos ojos hermosos tan cálidos como los de él gélidos, una amante frágil además de pasional y una cabellera castaña, ondulada e inmensa.

El despertador sonó exactamente a las 9 de la mañana (que era demasiado temprano para el rubio) no sabia a que hora Paganini había dejado de tocar, no recordaba la hora en la cual decidió dormir al lado de aquella mujer; solo sabia de su terrible resaca:

-Aspirinas, están en el segundo cajón- le dijo a Michelle señalando al buró que se encontraba a su lado mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se tapaba sus ojos para no sentir nada mas que unas nauseas exorbitantes.

-¿Que?

-¡QUE ME LAS PASES!- gritó el, tratando de no acusarla de incompetente, de cualquier manera, había dormido con ella… no quería ser tan descortés.

La hermosa mujer fue entonces que decidió ponerse de pie, dejo las sabanas en la cama de Draco, y era bastante entendible, ¿para que caminar cubierta si poseía un cuerpo espectacular?; ¿para que cubrir unas piernas largas y bronceadas y una diminuta cintura?, ¿para que cubrir sus grandes, gloriosos (y costosísimos) senos? Fue así que la señorita Dawson camino ególatra y altiva ante los ojos de Malfoy; pero, ¿acaso la bellísima dama no podía ver que a pesar de que el chico tuviese puesta su mirada en su trasero, su mente se encontraba recordando el momento en que hurgaba el escote de una castaña?

Al momento de terminar su marcha, aquella ardiente modelo decidió inclinarse hacia Draco; fue cuando susurro en su oído:

-Amor, fue algo maravilloso lo de anoche, ¿sabes? nadie me había tocado antes como tu, se que tal vez esto es muy rápido pero dime… que tal si nos vem…

-¿Sabes preciosa?- interrumpió aquel viril joven -sería estupendo, pero justo ahora debo de ir a una junta, vístete, no tardo en salir del departamento, y, por favor pon el seguro en la puerta; tal vez en otro momento podremos discutir esa posibilidad.

El ojiazul se paro de la cama, se puso un pantalón de vestir negro que estaba en su closet, los zapatos oscuros que le había regalado su madre, la camisa azul cuyo ultimo botón jamás abrochaba; salió de su armario, lavó sus dientes y dedicó una sonrisa (mas bien por lastima) hacia la modelo que aun lo veía desnuda. Tomó su celular que estaba en la mesa que adornaba el centro de su habitación además de un reloj, algunos reportes y los lentes para el sol (todo lo hizo sin mirar de nuevo a la joven); bajo las escaleras de su alcoba y como jalado por un pequeño remordimiento le dijo a la aun sorprendida chica:

-Querida… menos bronceado ¿quieres?


End file.
